


Cold.

by Pedantic_Romantic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold snek, Cuddles, Fluff, Ha gaaay, M/M, Remus sanders/deceit sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Some implied DLAMP if you squint, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, minor swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedantic_Romantic/pseuds/Pedantic_Romantic
Summary: Deceit is cold and Remus is himself: the trash man.





	Cold.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boy Xander](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boy+Xander).



> Greetings lovely peoples, this fic is inspired by some of me and my buddy’s RPs

It was a cold day in the Dark Side’s Evil lair, or more commonly known as the mind palace basement. Remus was doing god knows what, and Deceit had himself curled up in a few thin blankets on the Dark Side’s dingy couch.

Deceit was cold, mostly because his main living space was always cold. He could move to his room, which happened to be perfectly heated to Deceit’s liking. But honestly, he’s way too sluggish, and his body just didn’t feel like cooperating with him at the moment . Right now, his main goal is to just stay warm, by any means necessary.

Remus Barged into the lounge area, announcing his presence quite loudly and launching himself onto the couch next to Deceit.

“ So, I thought of an amazing way to c- “

He stops himself, looking over the freezing Deceit in front of him.

“ Dee, are you sick?”

“ C-cold. ” was all the snake could stifle out.

Now, Remus didn’t quite understand Deceit’s predicament. And he sure as hell didn’t understand the concept of Deceit’s somewhat mixed anatomy. When Deceit had told him a few months back some cool fun facts about snakes, he had thought that Deceit just kinda looked like one. Not that he basically _was_ one.

“ Well go put on a damn sweater. Geezus, you look like you’re going to turn into a snake-sickle!”

_God, Remus. You’re so fucking stupid._

Using all of the strength he could muster in his frigid state, Deceit hurdles himself into Remus’ arms. Making the taller side blush violently.

“ A-are you _that_ cold? “

Sure, Remus wasn’t as warm as Patton or Roman, but he would have to do for the time being.

“ Here uhm, turn into your snake form, I’ll keep you in my jacket or something.” Remus shrugs, and begins rubbing circles on Deceit’s back.

As soon as he transforms, Remus scoops him up and drops the snake through the collar of his top. 

Deceit quickly curls up around Remus’ chest, hungry for warmth.

Pulling a blanket over him and the snake, Remus lays down on the couch and strokes the back of the serpent through his shirt.

Deceit had started to regain coherence and poked his head out from underneath Remus’ shirt, meeting him face-to-face and almost accidentally booping his nose. 

“ now, what wasss it you wanted to tell me?”Says Deceit, sounding quite tired.

Remus gave Deceit a quick kiss on the nose and moved around so he was laying on his side, cradling the snake in his shirt. 

“ I’ll tell you later, you just get warmed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> You guys tell me if you’d like to see more writing like this in the future.  
> ( I also love constructive criticism and writing tips so feel free to add anything the comments)  
> ;>


End file.
